


É Seu

by maybemy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Video Game Mechanics
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemy/pseuds/maybemy
Summary: Dina, Ellie e Jesse formavam um trio inseparável. Ela finalmente viu em Jesse e Dina seus melhores amigos até que passou a nutrir sentimentos por Dina.O problema rolou quando os dois assumiram um relacionamento. Como Ellie poderia continuar mantendo sua amizade enquanto estava apaixonada pela namorada de seu melhor amigo?
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	É Seu

Ellie conseguia se recordar de todas as suas decepções amorosas. As mais doloridas eram as mais difíceis de esquecer e ela sabia dize-las uma por uma.

______________Há cinco anos____________

Não pode ser. Tudo bem, Dina jamais gostaria de mim, jamais gostaria de uma mulher. Mas Jesse ser apaixonado por ela? Eu não podia acreditar, quer dizer, eu já gostava dela há tanto tempo...

Tudo aconteceu quando decidimos ir ao lago. Dina, Jesse, Cat e Archie, queriam ir jogar verdade ou consequência.  
Eu e Jesse estávamos mais afastados, não conhecíamos nenhum dos outros dois. Eles haviam chegado a pouco tempo em Jackson.

"Ellie, você acha que Dina gosta de mim?" Ele sussurrou e eu travei e ri.

"O que? Por que?" Não, não era verdade. Ela jamais tinha comentado sobre isso comigo.

"Eu acho que... Que gosto dela!" Ele disse empolgado mas foi interrompido por Archie.

"Chegamos. Uau, isso é tão lindo." Ele parecia entusiasmado. Cat agora estava ao meu lado e segurou meu braço.

"Aqui está frio, não acha?" Ela se apertava contra mim, me deixando com vergonha.

"N-ão, quente! Está quente." Gaguejei e Dina me olhou, estreitando os olhos.

"É por que eu estou aqui." Ela riu e eu não pude evitar de sorrir junto. Dina era tudo, era linda. Eu podia entender os sentimentos de Jesse. Cat me cutucou.

"Então por que não tira a roupa Ellie?" Ela incentivava.

"Não é necessário." Eu nem conhecia Cat e ela já estava com essa liberdade toda? Que estranha.

"Bem, vamos jogar?" Jesse posicionou a garrafa no chão e Dina bateu palmas, ela era obcecada por jogos.

Nós nos sentamos e Archie se pronunciou.

"Eu giro primeiro!" Assim que ele disse, a garrafa caiu para que ele perguntasse a Cat e ele exibiu um sorriso enorme.   
"Cat ,você tem interesse em alguém aqui?" Ela ficou corada e me encarou.

"Sim." Será que ela tinha interesse em Jesse? Uau, o que as meninas viam nele? Ele era um cara legal, mas não fazia meu tipo. Garotos, eca.

O jogo foi rodando e eu tive sorte que não havia caído nenhuma vez em mim.

"Você gosta de alguém?" Cat perguntou para Dina e ela concordou. Era isso. Dina e Jesse se gostavam e eu não poderia fazer nada contra, eu só não sabia como apoiá-los já que eu gostava dela.

"Quem você quer aqui? Jesse ou eu?" Archie perguntou curioso para Cat que bufou.

"Eu nunca disse que queria um menino! Eu sou lésbica." Ela estava irritada e eu me surpreendi. Achei que eu era a única em Jackson! Isso me fazia sentir melhor, era bom não ser a única pessoa fora dos padrões. Ofereci um sorriso acolhedor para ela. Archie engasgou.

"U-ou, eu não esperava isso." Ele comentou e desviou o olhar, constrangido. Era a vez de Jesse girar a garrafa. Archie, perguntava a mim.

"E você Ellie? Tem algum interesse em alguém aqui." Eu poderia mentir, mas decidi contar a verdade.

"Sim." Disse baixinho, Dina e Jesse me encaravam confusos e Cat estava confiante.

No resto da tarde, nós nadamos no lago. Era maravilhoso poder sentir a água e o sol tocando em nossas peles. Esse era um privilégio que dificilmente poderíamos ter agora.   
No caminho para casa, Jesse e Dina andavam na frente de braços entrelaçados dando altas gargalhadas. Aquilo partiu meu coração em milhares de pedaços.

____________Há quatro anos ____________

"Estamos juntos." Jesse disse empolgado enquanto me entregava um pedaço de bolo. "Ela aceitou namorar comigo Ellie, isso não é demais?" Ele parecia todo entusiasmado.

"Uau. Parabéns Jesse, vocês se merecem." Eu não acreditava no que dizia. Ele franziu a testa.

"Ah! Feliz aniversário Ellie." Ele me deu alguns tapinhas nas costas e eu  
agradeci. "Preciso ir, hoje é meu treinamento para a patrulha e não posso me atrasar, mas nos vemos mais tarde não?" Ele disse enquanto se afastava e eu voltava para dentro de casa e me jogava em minha cama.

Esse só podia ser algum pesadelo. Meu melhor amigo e minha melhor amiga, que era a garota que eu amava, estavam oficialmente juntos, no dia do meu aniversário? Eu queria chorar mas me contive por que ouvi Joel bater na porta.

"Feliz aniversário querida." Ele entrou todo sorridente na porta enquanto carregava consigo um violão preto, completamente lindo.

"Isso é pra mim?" Perguntei ansiosa enquanto tentava pegar.

"Hey, calma!" Ele gargalhou. "Sim. Encontrei em minha última patrulha e tinha certeza que você adoraria." Ele me entregou. Joel era como se fosse um pai para mim, havíamos passado por muitas coisas juntos.

"Essa é a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer hoje, sério!" Agradeci novamente e lembrei da bagunça que meu dia estava sendo. Joel viu meu rosto cair.

"O que houve garota?" Ele perguntou cuidadoso.

"Eu..." Eu não me sentia preparada para contar tudo a ele. "Ah, esquece, é bobagem." Desisti e ele me encarou confiante.

"Ellie, sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo certo? Estou aqui." Ele me puxou para um abraço e eu não evitei uma lágrima.

"Eu.. gosto de uma pessoa." Confessei e ele riu.

"Mas isso é bom, não?" Ele perguntou ironicamente e eu me frustrei.

"Não quando a pessoa começa a namorar seu melhor amigo!" Disse com raiva e me arrependi no mesmo instante. Joel sabia quem eram meus amigos, ele fez uma cara de entendimento.

"Ah." Ele concordou. "Isso é difícil sabe. Não em relação ao gênero mas... Eu passei por isso uma vez. Eu e Tommy gostamos da mesma mulher." Ele riu e eu fiquei curiosa.

"Você não fica com nojo disso?" Questionei cuidadosamente e ele me encarou sério.

"De você gostar de uma mulher? Claro que não! Eu também gosto." Ele gargalhou e eu me senti bem melhor. "Não há nada de errado nisso Ellie." Ele me encorajou.

"Mas como você e Tommy lidaram com isso?" Será que eu poderia passar por cima disso?

"Bem, não lidamos. Eu e Tommy brigamos feio e decidimos que a garota escolheria e ela escolheu ele." Ele disse nostálgico.

"É, eu entendo cara, mas como você superou?" Perguntei e ele apontou para o violão.

"Eu expressei meus sentimentos. Me ajudou bastante Ellie. Eu também conheci outras pessoas, segui em frente. No final, nem ele e nem eu ficamos com a garota. Agora ele está com Maria." Ele voltou a me encarar. "Você supera Ellie. Pode doer agora, mas vai passar." Eu suspirei e acenei para ele. Eu só esperava que passasse rápido.

Mal Joel saiu do quarto e eu corri para meu novo violão. Peguei meu diário e comecei a treinar. Eu tinha que desabafar rápido!  
Ao final da tarde, eu só tinha conseguido compor um arranjo e treinava ele, até ouvir uma batida na porta.

"Surpresa!" Ouvi um pequeno coro de vozes e me assustei ao sentir os braços de Dina me envolverem. Seu cheiro era doce e envolvente como sempre. Quando abri os olhos, vi Cat, Jesse, Tommy e Maria passando pela porta.

"Feliz aniversário gatinha." Dina sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de se afastar e eu a agradeci.

"Com certeza você não contava com isso não é garota?" Tommy perguntou enquanto bagunçava meus cabelos. Maria e Joel estavam conversando algo sobre as patrulhas.

"Hey, eu e Jesse estamos namorando! Você não vai acreditar." Dina me puxou empolgada e eu tentei manter um pequeno sorriso.

"Ele me contou mais cedo. Que bom pra vocês né." Coçei a nuca tentado ser mais positiva, mas não parecia estar adiantando de nada.

No final da noite, eu observava o novo casal abraçados enquanto Jesse conversava e ria com Tommy e me perguntava se não poderia ser eu segurando Dina em meus braços.

"Sabe, as vezes o que você precisa está ao seu redor e você está aí se fazendo de cega." Cat me cutucou enquanto ria, eu me lembrei do que Joel me disse mais cedo.

"É, talvez você tenha razão." Concordei com ela.

Bom, chegou num bom momento pra eu dizer

Você estragou tudo, eu avisei

Agora eu quero....

_____________Há dois anos________

"Sério isso? Você vai me deixar aqui pra ir atrás dela de novo?" Cat me perguntava. Joel estava em uma patrulha e eu tinha chamado ela para dormir aqui hoje.

"Baby, minha amiga precisa de mim." Tentei argumentar.

"É sempre assim Ellie, você sempre corre pra ela quando ela te chama e me deixa aqui." Cat me encarava duvidosa.

"Hey, eu só quero ajudar." Ela bufou e fez um sinal para que eu retornasse e sentasse na cama.

"Ellie, isso não funciona mais." Ela me encarou profundamente.

"Cat, o que? Vai terminar comigo por causa disso?" Revirei os olhos, era bobagem, só queria ir consolar Dina.

"Toda vez que sua 'amiga' briga e termina com Jesse, ela corre atrás de você Ellie. Ou melhor, você vai correndo como um cachorrinho atrás dela. Só...olhe nos meus olhos e me diga que você não a ama Ellie." Bufei e a olhei nos olhos.

"Eu a amo como amiga, Cat." Ela me encarou por mais alguns segundos.

"Acho...que isso não pode dar certo Ellie. É melhor pra nós duas, eu achei que.. poderia ter fazer me amar naquela época mas não rolou." Ela começou a se vestir e eu tentei argumentar.

"Mas eu te amo Cat." Ela agora abria a porta.

"Me ama Ellie, eu sei. Nunca duvidei disso. Só que você ama mais ela." Pude ver seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas e aquilo me machucou. "Olha só, nós podemos ser amigas depois disso tudo, ok? Só vamos ter um tempo e respirar um pouco." Ela saiu e fechou a porta.

Cai na cama. Sério que eu estava fazendo isso com minha vida? Eu acabaria sozinha novamente por causa dos meus próprios sentimentos. Eu sabia como era estar em um relacionamento e como isso demandava tempo.  
Agora, eu só conseguia ter o mínimo tempo de qualidade quando estava com apenas um de meus amigos. O tanto de brigas que eu precisava resolver, as queixas que os dois faziam sobre o relacionamento para mim só me castigavam. Eu não tinha paz mais com nenhum dos dois por que eles não me davam tempo algum para recuperar minhas próprias feridas antes de tentar resolver os problemas deles.  
Me assustei quando a porta de meu quarto abriu do nada e uma Dina estressada entrou pela porta.

"Por que você não foi me procurar?" Ela me encarou magoada.

"Desculpe...precisava raciocinar algumas coisas." Nem terminei de falar ao senti-la se jogar em meu colo chorando. Suspirei fundo, eu já sabia o que vinha a seguir.  
"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

"Nós brigamos de novo. Eu não sei qual nosso problema.... As coisas não fluem, brigamos por qualquer coisa." Ela chorava.

"Eu entendo." Eu não entendia, meu relacionamento com Cat não era assim, vivíamos sempre em paz e tínhamos tudo pra dar certo.

"Entende? Como estão as coisas entre você e aquela mulher?" Dina não odiava Cat, mas não gostava.

"Acabamos de terminar." Confessei e ela me encarou. Seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente mas que sumiram rapidamente quando sua expressão passou a demonstrar arrependimento.

"Oh, Ellie. Eu sou uma péssima amiga. Eu só me queixo dos meus problemas amorosos e nunca ouço os seus. Me desculpe." Ela pedia arrependida e eu tentava fazê-la se sentir menos culpada.

Naquela noite contei algumas coisas de meu relacionamento, tirando todas as partes que envolviam Dina. Quando ela adormeceu, me lembrei de uma música que eu havia começado a compor anos atrás, mas nunca tinha terminado.

Bom, quem foi que disse que isso era bom?

Agora eu quero um tempo pra pensar

Quem sabe ir pra praia ver o mar?

Acordei com algumas batidas na porta. Honestamente, nem me recordava em que horas tínhamos ido dormir. Ao abrir os olhos, pudia ver cada traço de Dina. Suas pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas e seu braço em volta da minha cintura. Eu poderia acordar assim todos os dias, mas as batidas na porta retornaram e eu sabia exatamente quem era.

"Já vai!" Gritei com medo de acordar Dina, mas ela sequer se moveu. Depois de me vestir correndo, escrevi em um papel rapidamente para Dina.

Tive que sair mais cedo. Patrulha. Lembre-se de tomar café.

E.

Jesse resmungava na porta.

"Bom dia princesa, esqueceu que tinha compromisso no castelo?" Ele provocou enquanto íamos em direção ao portão.

"Ha. Não idiota. Tive uns imprevistos ontem a noite e fui dormir tarde." Vi o rosto dele cair. Ele sabia o que era.

"Ah, desculpe por isso." Ele disse baixinho.

"Não é pra mim que você tem que dizer isso." Provoquei, ele deveria tratar Dina melhor.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas ela não é tão santa na história Ellie! Dina é impossível...." Precisei passar o dia inteiro escutando Jesse se queixar. A patrulha no caminho do riacho era sempre tranquila. Não tivemos nenhum problema.

Já estávamos chegando na minha casa e Jesse ainda falava.

"Quer dizer, eu amo Dina de verdade mas não sei o que fazer. Você acha que devo dar flores? Ou tentar fazer algum chocolate com os ingredientes do depósito.." Quando abri minha porta me virei e dei um peteleco na testa de Jesse, não sei como aguentei isso o dia todo, era torturante.

"Não sei. Não me interessa. Namorada sua, problema seu. Se resolvam vocês. Beijos e boa noite." Vi sua cara de choque e fechei a porta. Não pude evitar de bufar. Eu poderia suportar qualquer praga, qualquer infectado mas não tinha nenhum soldado que suportasse Jesse e Dina.

Gritar alto em cima da mesa

Pra todo mundo ouvir que o problema não é meu

Fui tomar meu banho e assim que fui beber água, me surpreendi.

Deixei café e sopa. Coma assim que chegar. Te amo, você é a melhor amiga do mundo.

D.

Ganhei tudo e perdi tudo com esse bilhete. Eu ainda iria morrer por causa desses dois.

_____________Há um ano _____________

O que eu fui fazer lá? Provavelmente eu tinha certeza que me decepcionaria de novo. Dina e Jesse estavam há uma semana separados. Esse era um milagre que eu duvidava que passasse dessa noite.  
Dina jurava que jamais voltaria com Jesse, eu não sabia se acreditava. Surpreendentemente, ela havia me chamado para a festa que aconteceria no bar de Seth. Eu estava lá, bebendo e Jesse apareceu. Em um minuto eu brinquei que ele voltaria para ex dele e no outro eu estava beijando ela.  
Isso. Dina me beijou. Ela me beijou? Beijou. Eu adoraria dizer pra você que ela compartilhava os mesmos sentimentos que eu. Só que eu sabia que ela deveria ter feito aquilo pra fazer ciúmes em Jesse.   
Ela saiu sorridente dizendo que ia buscar bebidas e eu corri. Corri pra casa.   
Joel, que trabalhava em seus animais de madeira, levou um susto quando bati a porta com força.

"Eee, quebra tudo nessa casa." Ele brincou.

"Desculpe." Murmurei enquanto buscava um copo de água. Ele se levantou do sofá e me encarou confuso.

"Você tá bem? Está vermelha." Senti sua mão em minha testa para verificar minha temperatura.

"Dina aconteceu." Sussurrei pra ele que assentiu em entendimento.

"O que a sortuda aprontou dessa vez?" Ele pegava um copo de água para ele.

"Me beijou." Ele cuspiu tudo na minha frente.

"O que?" Ele perguntou risonho.

"Porra Joel, quase me molhou seu nojento." Reclamei enquanto me afastava dele.

"Ei. Ell! Isso é muito bom." Ele sorriu esperançoso e com expectativa. "E depois?" Hesitei mas contei.

"Ela foi buscar bebidas." Disse mas ele não se contentou.

"E?"

"Eu vim correndo pra casa." Eu confessei.

"Que merda Ellie! Você abandonou a menina lá? Depois de conseguir o que você sempre quis?" Ele me deu um tapa leve na nuca.

"Mas... eu acho que foi só pra fazer ciúmes em Jesse." Argumentei e ele ponderou.

"Pode até ser, mas você deveria ter conversado com ela sua boba." Ele voltou para a sala. "Você deve ter fudido todas suas chances depois de dar um bolo na menina." Ele gargalhou penoso.

"Eu só sei fazer merda né?"

"Relaxe. Tudo vai dar certo." Subi as escadas com toda velocidade. Precisava dormir mas não parava de revisar toda a cena do beijo. Os lábios de Dina nos meus. Nossos corpos colados. Aaaaah, eu sou muito trouxa.

Escutei a porta da casa bater. Joel deveria ter atendido alguém. Enquanto eu pensava no quanto minha existência era fudida minha porta se abriu e eu pulei de susto.

"Que por.." Fui interrompida.

"Olha a boca suja, idiota." Dina riu e se jogou em minha cama.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela me encarou magoada. "Quer dizer, não era pra você estar na festa?" Perguntei enquanto me sentava na beirada da cama.

"Não. Eu tinha que estar aonde você estava." Ela disse com aquelas cantadas baratas que ela costumava dar. "Você é uma idiota. Sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada depois que você sumiu? Te procurei por tudo." Ela acertou um tapa em meu braço.

"Outch! Isso doeu." Resmunguei enquanto tentava aliviar a dor. "Desculpe, deveria ter te avisado." Comentei olhando em seus olhos que vacilaram.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou com um tom de medo e eu fiquei confusa.

"Não... Eu só precisava de um ar e achei melhor vir pra casa dormir." Menti e ela sabia.

"Sei. Ellie, olha... Se, se você não gostou, podeira ter falado sabe?" Eu sabia que ela se referia ao beijo.

"Eu gostei sim!" Disse com mais euforia do que queria. "Só achei meio ruim da sua parte fazer isso pra deixar Jesse com ciúmes." Ela me olhou e me deu outro tapa. "Aí! Desnecessário isso." Reclamei de novo.

"Você é uma idiota Ellie. Sério que você acha que eu fiz isso por causa dele?" Ela perguntou.

"E não foi?" Fiquei confusa.

"Não sua burra." Ela aproximou seu rosto do meu. "Eu sinto algo por você Ellie, eu só não sei explicar. Eu queria beijar você, eu quero beijar você." Ela passou os braços em meus ombros. Eu esperei tanto por isso que nem parecia ser real.

"U-ou...então me beije." Tirei coragem não sei da onde e não esperei tanto ela tomar atitude dessa vez.

Dina era tudo o que eu sempre quis. Esse momento parecia ser mágico. Seus lábios se encaixaram novamente nos meus e eu ouvi uma batida na porta.

"Deixem a porta aberta garotas. Isso é uma casa de família." Joel gargalhava enquanto se afastava e eu me joguei de baixo das colchas.

"Sério isso Joel?" Perguntei indignada.

"É brincadeira!" Ele gritou. Dina ao meu lado dava altas risadas.

"Vocês são idiotas." Resmunguei.

"E você ama a gente." Não pudia negar. Eu amava os dois.

______________ Presente_______________

Carter havia avisado a pouco tempo. Nessa noite teríamos uma tempestade. Eu sinceramente não me preocupei com ela, mas deveria.  
Dina teve que cumprir um turno na área da enfermagem e eu e JJ estávamos em casa sozinhos. Eu pensei que simplesmente daria comida a ele e o colocaria para dormir. Eu amava cuidar de JJ, mas essa noite ele estava bem assustado com os raios e não parava de chorar.  
Você deve imaginar o baque que isso foi para mim, não? Dina e Jesse tinham acabado de terminar e ela e eu ficamos. As coisas pareciam sérias entre a gente, ela tomou coragem para me pedir em namoro depois da nossa primeira vez no esconderijo de Eugene. Isso foi o que? Duas semanas depois do término deles?  
Jesse disse pra mim que não tinha problema algum, que ele deveria ter me perguntado a muito tempo sobre meus sentimentos e ter estado lá como meu amigo.   
Eu não guardava nenhuma mágoa dos dois. Veja bem, eu tinha até planejado um jantar para Dina, Joel sugeriu que eu fosse romântica. Porém, não deu muito certo por que ela jogou pra fora tudo que havia comido. Foi quando ela me contou que achava estar grávida, mas que eu podia ficar tranquila que não era meu.  
Eu dei pane. Minha namorada estava grávida do meu melhor amigo. É, eu achei que aquele seria o fim. Chorei por que pra mim, Dina e Jesse agora teriam um laço pra manter-los juntos pra sempre.   
Dina tentou me consolar, mas eu só acreditei que eu tinha uma salvação nessa história quando Jesse disse que não se importava que nossa família fosse maior. O bebê poderia sim ter duas mães e um pai e ninguém diria o contrário. 

Dina e Jesse ainda brigavam mas essas discussões eu fazia questão de ver. Eles pareciam duas crianças e eu queria estar preparada para quando Thalia/ou/JJ chegasse.  
Dina era fogo durante a gravidez. Nós passamos a morar juntas e eu precisei deixar Joel. Jesse também concordava que era melhor que a criança morasse com as mães. Jesse sempre que não estava em patrulha ou flertando com alguma mulher, vinha nos visitar. Eu sempre soube que ele seria um bom pai, eu não sentia ciúmes de viver em uma família fora dos padrões e nem tinha medo de perder JJ ou Dina.  
Agora, eu tentava acalmar JJ a todo custo.

"Que tipo de mãe eu sou em batata? Não consigo fazer você parar de chorar." Ele me olhou e voltou a chorar. "Vamos lá JJ, se sua mãe chegar e ver você assim ela me mata." Me levantei e tentei minha última opção.

"Sabe batata? Quando eu era mais nova, sofria um pouco pela sua mãe e pelo seu pai. A mamãe aqui tinha os sentimentos destruídos, mas eu precisava ser forte. Não poderia destruir nenhuma amizade, e principalmente, não podia perder eles." Dedilhei alguns acordes, me lembrando da música que havia composto, e JJ me encarou curioso.

"Uau, isso é raro mulher." Ouvi Dina se aproximar, nem tinha escutado ela entrar em casa. "Eu quero escutar essa música." Ela disse enquanto beijava minha nuca.

"Eu só vou tocar por que meu filho precisa se acalmar." Brinquei. Eu odiava tocar qualquer coisa pra qualquer pessoa.

"Nossa, então você ama mais ele do que eu? Tudo bem." Ela se fez de vítima mas sabia que uma coisa não tinha haver com a outra.

"Ahm, tem palavrão, mas vou fazer a versão light pra minha batata." Brinquei e voltei a tocar.

Bom, chegou num bom momento pra eu dizer

Você estragou tudo, eu avisei

Agora eu quero que se....

Bom, quem foi que disse que isso era bom?

Agora eu quero um tempo pra pensar

Quem sabe ir pra praia ver o mar?

Me tire a vontade de quebrar a janela com a cabeça

Chutar o vaso de porcelana do museu

Gritar alto em cima da mesa

Pra todo mundo ouvir que o problema não é meu

É seu, é seu, é seu

Que a– do problema não é meu

É seu, é seu, é seu

Que a _____do problema

"Não é só meu." Finalizei e JJ agora dormia.

"Eu e Jesse te machucamos muito não é? Desculpe por ter desabafado meus problemas com você e nem sequer ligado pros seus sentimentos." Dina olhava para o chão.

"Gata, você sabe. Éramos crianças, isso acontece. Estamos bem agora, eu estou bem agora. Só escrevi isso por que Joel disse que era uma boa forma de expressar os sentimentos." Expliquei para ela.

"Bem, se o problema não era seu, me diz por que você saiu com um filho e uma mulher dessa história." Ela gargalhou.

"Talvez, não sei." Eu ri e fiquei confusa. " O problema era eu ter que escutar a rotina da vida amorosa de vocês dois o tempo inteiro, machucava." Confessei e ela passou a fazer carinho em meus cabelos.

"Eu fico feliz por ter passado por isso. Se não nunca teríamos ficado juntas, eu nunca teria percebido meus sentimentos por você." Ela disse lentamente.

"Quando você percebeu?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Quando você e Cat terminaram. Eu admirei você, você sequer me contava de seus sentimentos e ouvia os meus desabafos. Eu admirei essa característica sua. Você é uma gostosa Ellie." Eu gargalhei.

"Isso não deveria estar no roteiro do destino."

"Foda-se o roteiro. Eu amo você." Ela me puxou para o quarto e nós nos amamos como nas outras noites. Eu jamais me cansaria. Apesar da situação pós-apocalyptica, eu tinha encontrado meu refúgio, minha família e meu lar. Lutaria todos os dias por eles.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem eu precisava escrever sobre o sofrimento que Ellie deve ter passado enquanto gostava de Dina.
> 
> É Seu- Lagum


End file.
